Bewohner der Finsternis
center|350px Bewohner der Finsternis (original: "Dwellers in Darkness") war eine Story-Serial, die auf BIONICLEstory.com erschienen ist, und zwar im Jahre 2008. In dieser Serial drehte es sich darum, wie die Toa Hagah sich auf die Suche nach Teridax machen. Kapitel 1 Toa Bomonga festigte seinen Kopfklammergriff und versuchte, die Bestie zu Boden zu ringen. Bomongas Maske des Wachstums erlaubte ihm, fast die Größe der Kreatur zu erreichen, aber er konnte sich mit dem Tahtorak nicht in schierer Stärke messen. Dennoch, er wusste ein paar Dinge über Hebelwirkung und Druckpunkte, die der Rahi nicht wusste. Mit einem Brüllen verlor der Tahtorak den Halt unter den Füßen und krachte hart in den Boden von Xia. Was von der Inselstadt übrig war, erzitterte von dem Aufprall. „Jetzt bleib unten", knurrte Bomonga, gerade als Toa Pouks seine Kraft benutzte, um Fesseln aus solidem Stein für das Monster zu erschaffen. Nach einem langen Kampf hatte der Tahtorak genug auf den Kanohi Drachen eingeschlagen, dass Toa Noriks Rotoren in der Lage gewesen waren, ihn zu verlangsamen, während eine Eisattacke von Toa Kualus ihn erledigte. Er lag nun bewusstlos über einen Großteil des südlichen Gebiets der Stadt ausgebreitet. Toa Iruini hatte den Rat eines Vortixx befolgt und sicherheitshalber das Bein der Kreatur von dem Berg wegbewegt, sodass er nicht als großer Imbiss für diesen hungrigen Teil der Landschaft endete. Nur Toa Gaaki stand weiter abseits, ihre Augen auf den Ozean fixiert, aber mit leerem Blick. Die Toa Hagah hatten sie schon früher so gesehen. Sie war nach innen fokussiert, da sie die Kraft ihrer Maske des Hellsehens benutzte, um Dinge zu sehen, die sie nicht sehen konnten. Jetzt versteifte sie sich, schrie auf und wandte sich zu den anderen um. „Sie kommen", sagte sie. „Zu Hunderten." "Hunderte von was?", fragte Iruini. Er hielt Gaaki für eine gute Freundin, aber ihre vagen Prophezeiungen konnten ihm manchmal irgendwie auf die Nerven gehen. „Sucher der Schatten", murmelte Gaaki. „Mörder aus dem Finstern ... bereit für den Krieg ... Vortixx können nicht standhalten ..." Norik ging an ihre Seite und brachte Gaaki behutsam dazu, sich auf einen Felsen zu setzen. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und redete im Flüsterton mit ihr. Hin und wieder würde sie mit ihrem Kopf nicken. Nach ein paar Minuten machte er eine Geste zu Kualus. Obwohl der Toa des Eises nicht mehr ein Rahaga war, hatte er nicht seine Verbindung zu fliegenden Rahi oder seine Fähigkeit, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, verloren. Jetzt gab er einem Rauchfalken hoch oben ein Signal und sprach schnell in einer Sprache, die keiner der anderen verstand. Einen Moment später flog der Falke nach Westen davon. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Pouks Norik. „Es ist eine lange Zeit her gewesen, seit sie ihre Kraft benutzt hat", antwortete der Toa Hagah des Feuers. „Oder, vielmehr, seit die Kraft sie benutzt hat. Es ist nie einfach." „Was sie gesagt hat – Sucher der Schatten – was, denkt ihr, bedeutetet es?" „Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Bomonga, als er zu seiner normalen Höhe herabschrumpfte. „Sucher der Schatten – Dunkle Jäger." Der Rauchfalke suchte sich jenen Moment aus, um zurückzukehren, worauf er in engen Kreisen über der Insel flog und laut krächzte. Kualus nickte zweimal und eilte zu seinen Toa Kameraden hinüber. „Bomonga hat Recht, so wie es klingt", sagte er. „Mein geflügelter Verbündeter sieht Schiffe kommen, so viele, dass sie die Wellen verdecken. Und die Mannschaften sind bewaffnet, meine Freunde ... es ist eine Schlachtflotte. Iruini war auf einen der wenigen Turmspitzen geklettert, die in der Stadt noch standen. „Ein Punkt für das Vögelchen", rief er hinab. „Wir haben Gesellschaft. Ich werde sie mir mal ansehen!" „Iruini, warte—", begann Norik. „Warten worauf?", sagte der Toa der Luft lächelnd. „Ich habe Tausende von Jahren als ein Rahaga verbracht – jetzt bin ich wieder in Aktion und ich liebe es!" Einen Augenblick später benutzte der Toa der Luft seine Maske des Schnellen Reisens, um sich von der Turmspitze zu dem Flaggschiff der herannahenden Flotte zu teleportieren. Er fand sich selbst wieder, wie er auf dem Deck stand und sich zwei mächtig aussehenden Gestalten gegenübersah. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte Iruini. „Was habt ihr in diesen Gewässern zu suchen?" „Was ich hier zu suchen habe?", fragte eine der Gestalten. „Ich suche nach Profit, und mein Profithahn ist schon zu lange zugedreht gewesen. Und wer bist du?" „Ich bin Toa Iruini. Meine Freunde und ich haben gerade eine Mission auf Xia beendet. Jene Insel wurde dabei halb plattgemacht, und lass mich raten – du bist hier, um die andere Hälfte platt zu machen?" „Mein Name ist der Schattige", kam die Antwort, „Anführer der Dunklen Jäger. Neben mir steht mein loyaler Adjutant, Uralt. Vor mir steht ein äußerst dummer Toa, wenn er denkt, dass er sich zwischen mich und mein Ziel stellen kann." Iruini ignorierte den Seitenhieb. „Wenn du vorhast, Xia zu plündern: dort ist ziemlich wenig übrig, was man stehlen könnte." „Plündern?", wiederholte der Schattige mit vorgetäuschter Überraschung. „Stehlen? Welch geringe Meinung du von mir hast. Würde ich eine Flotte für kleinliche Diebereien aufstellen? Nein, Toa, ich habe heute einen Handel mit einer Macht geschlossen, von deren Existenz ich nie wusste – und meine neuen Verbündeten haben mich gebeten, sicherzustellen, dass Xia keine Waffen mehr an den Feind liefert. Sie wünschen, dass ich die Insel blockiere oder besetze, aber ich glaube nicht an halbe Sachen." Der In-Schatten-Gehüllte lächelte, ein Ausdruck, der so kalt war wie einer der Eisstrahlen von Kualus. „Also werde ich Xia zerstören, und jedes einzelne Lebewesen darauf. Und wenn deine Freunde Pech genug haben, dort zu sein, wenn ich ankomme ... nun, vielleicht werde ich gnädig sein und genug von ihnen übrig lassen, dass es für ein Begräbnis reicht." Iruini hob seinen Zyklonspeer. Waffen wurden plötzlich aus einem Dutzend verschiedener Richtungen auf ihn gerichtet. „Dies ist mein Krieg", sagte der Schattige sanft, „und willkommen, du bist mittendrin. Kapitel 2 In Zeiten wie diesen schaute Iruini liebevoll auf seine Tage als Rahaga zurück. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man kurz und bucklig war und seine ganze Zeit damit verbrachte, hinter Brakas Affen hinterher zu jagen. Zumindest musste man nicht auf wankenden Decks stehen und dem verrückt gewordenen Anführer der Dunklen Jäger anstarren, während er sich bereit machte, eine ganze Insel voller... nun, nicht ganz so unschuldiger Vortixx abzuschlachten. „Du weißt, dass ich dich das nicht tun lassen kann“, sagte Toa Iruini. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht aufhalten kannst“, entgegnete Der Schattige lächelnd. „Meine neue Partnerin schlug mir vor, dass ich Xia besetzen soll... aber ich muss mich verhört haben. Ich hätte schwören können, sie sagte ‚zerstören.’“ Iruini wollte darauf gerade eine gewitzte Erwiderung loslassen, als die See zu schäumen und sich zu heben begann. Im nächsten Augenblick erhob sich aus den Meerestiefen eine Flutwelle, die groß genug war, um die gesamte Dunkle Jäger Flotte zu überspülen. Sie bäumte sich hunderte Meter hoch in die Luft auf... und blieb einfach dort und ragte über die Schiffe auf wie der Schatten des Verderbens. „Ist das genug Wasser, um deine Ohren zu säubern?“ Iruini fuhr herum. Auf dem Bug des Schiffes stand eine Toa des Wassers, die er nicht kannte, die eine gestachelte Keule und ein Schild trug. Sie wurde von einem Krieger in goldener Rüstung und einem vierarmigen Riesen flankiert, aus dessen Kopf zwei lange Hörner kamen. Er allein war schwer genug, um das Schiff fast unter Wasser zu drücken. Er trug eine mehrschneidige Axt und ein kleines Objekt, das von einem Tuch bedeckt wurde. Die weibliche Toa trat auf das Deck hinab und marschierte zum Schattigen hin. Obwohl er größer war als sie, schien ihr Betragen den Eindruck erwecken, sie wäre jedem an Bord überlegen. „Ich habe die Dunklen Jäger für eine einfache Aufgabe angeheuert“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme so leise wie ein Todeshauch. „Wenn du es nicht tun kannst...“ Sie hielt die Keule hoch. Die Flutwelle schoss plötzlich vorwärts auf das Schiff zu, bis sie fast mit dem Flaggschiff kollidierte. Sie erstarrte wieder, als sie ihre Waffe senkte. „Dann werde ich jemanden finden, der es kann“, beendete sie. Iruini schaute von der Toa zu dem offensichtlich besorgten Schattigen, und wieder zurück. „Nett“, sagte er. „Was machst du als Zugabe?“ Die Toa nickte und der goldene Krieger verschwand. Er tauchte einen Augenblick später wieder mit den anderen fünf Toa Hagah im Schlepptau auf. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie Den Schattigen in einem eindringlichen Gespräch mit der Toa des Wassers. Es endete, als die Toa drei Dunkle Jäger, die in der Nähe standen, mit einem Strahl so beiläufig ins Meer stieß, wie manch anderer eine Mücke zerquetschen würde. Dann wandte sie sich zu den versammelten Toa Hagah um. „Ah. Gut“, sagte sie. „Ich habe eine Mission für euch sechs.“ „Nicht so schnell!“, blaffte Norik. „Wer bist du? Was geht hier vor?“ „Und wir nehmen keine Anfragen von irgendjemandem an, der eine Maske trägt“, sagte Kualus. Dann wandte er sich zu Norik um und fügte hinzu: „Oder?“ Norik schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mein Name ist Helryx“, sagte die Toa des Wassers. „Ich leite eine Organisation, von der ihr noch nie gehört hat, die Orden von Mata Nui genannt wird. Wir sind im Krieg – und ihr seid gerade eingezogen worden.“ „Und wenn wir nein sagen?“, fragte Toa Bomonga. Helryx lächelte dünn. Ihre Augen schossen zu dem Ozean vor der Steuerbordseite, wo die drei Toa Hagah verzweifelt im Wasser strampelten. Dann schaute sie zurück zu den Toa Hagah. „Ja, ihr nehmt keine Anfragen an, so wie ich das verstehe – wie gut, dass ich nicht frage.“ „Was ist es, was wir für euch tun sollen?“, fragte Toa Pouks. Als er Iruinis Blick sah, sagte er: „Nun, Fragen schadet nicht.“ Helryx kam ein paar Schritte näher und senkte ihre Stimme, sodass die Dunklen Jäger nicht mithören konnten. „Wir starten einen Angriff auf die Bruderschaft der Makuta, aber ihr Anführer entwischt uns. Unsere beste Information ist, dass er zuletzt in einem Maxilos Roboter nahe Mahri Nui gesichtet wurde, aber wo er seitdem hingegangen sein mag ist unbekannt. Ihr müsst Makuta Teridax für uns finden.“ „Warum wir?“, fragte Iruini. „Ihr habt schon einmal gegen ihn gekämpft. Ihr habt ihn schon einmal geschlagen“, erwiderte Helryx. „Und wir alle erinnern uns, was dabei herausgekommen ist“, murmelte Iruini. Helryx ignorierte ihn. „Wenn ich Recht habe, ist Teridax an einem Ort, wo sich noch nie zuvor jemand hingewagt hat. Lässt man ihm freie Hand, könnte er unsäglichen Schaden anrichten.“ „Und wie genau sollen wir ihn aufspüren?“, fragte Bomonga. „An den Toren von Destral klopfen und fragen, ob er zum Spielen rauskommen kann?“ Helryx kicherte. „Möglicherweise wird es dort bald keine Tore mehr geben, an denen man klopfen könnte... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ihr werdet einen Führer haben – jemand, der großzügigerweise angeboten hatte, mit euch zusammenzuarbeiten im Gegenzug für seine Freiheit.“ Der vierarmige Riese machte einen Schritt nach vorne und zuerst dachten sie, Helryx meinte ihn. Aber stattdessen nahm er das Tuch von dem Objekt herunter, das er trug, was sich als eine Kugel mit Wasser darin herausstellte, und etwas anderes... das wie eine grüne Seeschlange mit hasserfüllten scharlachroten Augen aussah. „Sein Name ist Zaktan“, sagte Helryx. „Er ist nicht so freundlich wie er aussieht. Wenn er aufmuckt, reißt ihn einfach aus dem Behälter heraus und lasst ihn ein paar Mal nach Luft röcheln. Das mache ich immer. Und jetzt denke ich ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr loslegt.“ Die Toa Hagah schauten einander an. Einer nach dem anderen nickten sie... alle außer Gaaki. Sie wich zurück, kopfschüttelnd, die Hände an den Seiten ihrer Maske. „Tod“, hauchte sie. „Überall... wir gehen zu einem Ort des Todes... und einer von uns wird nicht zurückkehren!“ Kapitel 3 Toa Iruini tauchte schutzsuchend ab, wodurch er knapp Toa Hewkiis Kette auswich. Nicht weit entfernt war Norik in einem Patt mit Jaller gefangen, während Bomonga Probleme hatte, den verstohlenen Nuparu zu finden. Alles in allem war es nicht einer der besseren Tage der Toa Hagah. Sie hatten gehofft, dass ihre Rückkehr nach Metru Nui – in die Stadt, bei deren Rettung sie geholfen hatten, als sie Rahaga gewesen waren – freudig sein würde. Stattdessen waren sie hier auf einer Mission von einer schattenhaften Organisation namens Orden von Mata Nui. Ihr Ziel: den vermissten Makuta Teridax aufspüren, bevor er die letzten Stufen seines Plans durchführen konnte. Leider war das nicht so einfach wie es klang (und so einfach klang es auch nicht). Sie waren mit einem mutierten Piraka, Zaktan, belastet worden, den sie in einer mit Wasser gefüllten Kugel herumtragen mussten. Seine Information war, dass Teridax zu einer unerreichbaren Stelle unter dem Metru Nui Kolosseum gehen würde. Als Antidermis konnte er durch Risse schlüpfen, die zu klein waren als dass selbst Norik mit seiner Maske des Schrumpfens hindurchkommen würde. Der einzige Weg, ihm zu folgen, wäre, das Fundament des Kolosseums zu zerschmettern, was das Gebäude zum Einsturz bringen würde. Es musste wohl nicht gesagt werden, dass vorbeizuschneien und „Wir sind hier, um euer wichtigstes Gebäude zu vernichten“ zu sagen in den Toa Mahri nicht gerade Freude erweckt hatte. Dank Takanuvas jüngstem unerklärten Verschwinden waren sie schon von vornherein angespannt. Das hier brachte das Fass einfach zum Überlaufen. Hewkii schwang seine Kette erneut. Diesmal packte Iruini sie mitten in der Luft und riss den Toa des Steins nach vorne. Im letzten Moment trat Iruini beiseite, wodurch er seinen Gegner in eine Felswand schlagen ließ. „Stein, triff Stein“, murmelte Iruini. „Wirst du jetzt zuhören?“ Toa Kualus hatte sich mit Bomonga verbündet in einem Unterfangen Nuparu, dessen Maske der Heimlichkeit ihn fast unmöglich zu entdecken machte, festnzunageln. Ein hastig geschaffener Schneesturm enthüllte den Toa Mahri der Erde, aber ihn zu finden und ihn zu stoppen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Eine Größe von achtzehn Metern machte Bomonga einfach zu einem leichteren Ziel und ein Dauerbeschuss mit Erde hielt ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Kualus blickte finster drein. Er erinnerte sich an diese Mahri, als sie noch matoranische Dorfbewohner waren. Er verstand ihren Argwohn und ihre Feindseligkeit, bedachte man die Umstände, aber wenn dies weiterging, würde jemand verletzt werden. Dies rief nach drastischen Maßnahmen. Indem er die Kraft seiner Maske der Rahi Kontrolle aufrief, berührte er den Verstand eines massiven Rahi, der in den Archiven nicht weit unter ihnen lebte. Zur Antwort schlug sich eine riesige Kralle durch den Pflasterstein hindurch und packte Nuparu. „Lass ihn los!“, rief Toa Hahli und feuerte einen kraftvollen Wasserstrahl auf Kualus ab. Noch während er von dem Einschlag taumelte, erkannte Kualus, was gleich geschehen würde. Die Kreatur war durch seine Maskenkraft herbeigerufen worden, aber seine Konzentration war nun zerbrochen. Der Rahi war nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle. Er brach in einem Schauer aus Fels und Erde aus dem Boden hervor. Locker über achtzehn Meter hoch, suchte er mit seinen drei Köpfen das Schlachtfeld ab. Gedämpftes Licht von den Sonnenlöchern reflektierte sich von seinen braunen Schuppen, als er seine fledermausartigen Flügel spreizte. Sein Triumphschrei zerschmetterte sogar Kristallstrukturen im weit entfernten Ko-Metru. Das Wort „Toa“ bedeutet „Held“ auf Matoranisch. Und eine der Charakteristiken eines Helden ist die Fähigkeit, persönliche Gefühle in einer Krise beiseite zu schieben. Daher kam es, dass die Mahri und die Hagah im Angesicht dieses Monsters aus der Tiefe ihren Kampf vergaßen. Da er immer noch von Hahlis Treffer benommen war, konnte Kualus die Kontrolle nicht zurückerlangen. Aber Jaller und Norik hatten bereits entdeckt, dass die Bestie Feuer fürchtete und ihre Zwillingsstrahlen trieben sie zurück zu den flachen Einöden von Po-Metru. Die Kreatur hatte nicht vor, leise zu gehen. Sie schleuderte Nuparu mit tödlicher Geschwindigkeit über den Himmel. Hewkii wirbelte herum und benutzte seine Maske der Gravitation auf eine Weise, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte, indem er nur genug Kraft anwandte, um den Toa der Erde zu verlangsamen, ohne ihn zu zerreißen. Bomonga, immer noch auf seiner maximalen Größe, landete einen Regen aus Treffern auf dem Rahi. Er hätte genauso gut eine Toa des Wassers sein können, die einen sanften Frühlingsregen heraufbeschwört, denn das hätte genauso viel gebracht. Jetzt waren Kongu und Iruini an der Reihe, als sie ihre Luftkraft mit den Kräften der Toa des Feuers vereinten, um einen wirbelnden Flammentornado zu erschaffen. Der Rahi war genau im Auge des Sturms, welches so heiß war, dass es nahegelegene Berge zu Schlacke schmolz. Er brüllte und versuchte aus der Falle herauszufliegen, aber seine Flügel loderten bereits. Letzten Endes kippte er um, überwältigt von der Hitze. Der Aufschlag erschütterte den Boden in mehreren Kios Umkreis. Elf müde Toa standen um die bewusstlose Bestie herum. Es würden bereits Onu-Matoraner auf dem Weg sein, um zu helfen, die Kreatur auf ihre Rückkehr zu den Archiven vorzubereiten. Po-Metru war ein Katastrophengebiet, der Boden versengt und verbrannt. Nicht weit entfernt arbeiteten Po-Matoraner daran, Feuer in ihren Dörfern zu löschen, wobei ihnen von Hahli und Gaaki geholfen wurde. Nur die Tatsache, dass dieses Gebiet des Metru spärlich bevölkert war, hatte verhindert, dass dies ein wahrer Kataklysmus wurde. Norik schaute zu Jaller. „Wir müssen entweder aufhören zu kämpfen“, sagte er, „oder irgendeinen unbewohnten Ort finden, um die Dinge zu bereinigen. Ansonsten werden Matoraner getötet werden – und keiner von uns will das.“ „Was, denkt ihr, wird passieren, wenn ihr das Kolosseum zerstört?“, sagte Jaller. „Wir versuchen nicht, irgendjemanden zu verletzen“, sagte Pouks. „Wir versuchen, sie zu retten.“ „Ja, und wir sind alle Idioten“, fügte Iruini hinzu. „Wir haben fast ein Dutzend Toa hier ... wir sollten in der Lage sein, herauszufinden, wie wir das tun können, was wir tun müssen, und das Gebäude intakt halten können.“ „Was genau müsst ihr eigentlich tun?“, fragte Jaller. „Warum seid ihr hier?“ „Hört mir zu“, sagte Norik. „Die Toa Nuva sind jetzt gerade im Herzen des Universums, um für den Großen Geist zu kämpfen. Aber die wahren Mysterien, die wahren Geheimnisse ... all das verborgene Wissen um diesen Kosmos und seine Funktionsweisen sind nicht dort. Sie sind irgendwo unter euren Füßen, an einem Ort, an dem kein Toa, Matoraner oder Turaga je gewesen ist. Wir denken, dass Makuta jetzt gerade jenen Ort erreicht hat – und wenn wir Recht haben, dann könnte es bereits zu spät für uns alle sein.“ Es brauchte Stunden des Planens, noch mehr, um die Turaga zu überzeugen, dass die Toa nicht alle ihren Verstand verloren hatten, und dazu noch einen weiteren halben Tag, um die benötigte Arbeit zu vollenden. Als sie bereit waren, benutzten Jaller, Norik, Pouks und Nuparu ihre Kräfte, um das Fundament aufzubrechen und einen Tunnel zu erschaffen, wo zuvor keiner gewesen war. Draußen rangen Hewkiis Gravitationskraft, Kualus’ Eiskraft und Bomongas gewaltige Stärke darum, das Gebäude intakt zu halten. Sobald der Tunnel an Ort und Stelle war, benutzten Hahli und Gaaki ihre Wasserkraft, um die Wände abzukühlen. Iruini und Kongu passten auf Zaktan auf, wobei Kongu überaus bereit war, den Glaskasten des Piraka beim ersten falschen Wort in die Luft schleudern zu lassen. Der schwierigste Teil kam zuletzt. Bomonga und Kualus mussten das Kolosseum loslassen, um sich den anderen anzuschließen, als sie sich bereitmachten, ins Unbekannte zu reisen. Das ließ nur Hewkii, um das gewaltige Gebäude alleine zu stützen. „Mein Team wird mit euch gehen“, sagte Jaller zu Norik. „Nein“, antwortete der Anführer der Toa Hagah. „Wenn wir scheitern... wenn Teridax entwischt... könntet ihr die letzte Hoffnung sein, um ihn zu stoppen. Wir werden gehen, und Pouks und ich werden den Tunnel hinter uns versiegeln. Beeilung, Hewkii kann nicht lange durchhalten...“ Jaller wollte Einwände erheben, aber Norik hatte Recht – der Toa des Steins stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Er sah zu, wie die Toa Hagah unter der Erde verschwanden. Einen Moment später versiegelten die Kräfte von Stein und Feuer den Eingang wieder. Er gab Hewkii ein Zeichen, der seine Maskenkraft langsam, langsam lockerte, um das Kolosseum wieder auf den Boden zu senken. Dann wurde der Toa des Steins ohnmächtig. „Ihm wird es gut gehen“, sagte Hahli, nachdem sie ihren gefallenen Freund überprüft hatte. „Aber ich denke immer noch, wir hätten mitgehen sollen. Sie könnten großer Gefahr gegenüberstehen. „Ich weiß“, sagte der Toa des Feuers. „Als ich zusah, wie Pouks und Norik den Tunnel hinter ihnen schlossen, dachte ich die ganze Zeit .... Ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden sein eigenes Grab versiegeln sehen.“ Kapitel 4 Die fünf Toa Mahri standen in einem Halbkreis und starrten das Fundament des Kolosseums an. Ein paar Augenblicke zuvor waren die Toa Hagah in einem Tunnel verschwunden, der durch das Fundament hinabführte, und nur Mata Nui wusste, was ihr Ziel sein würde. Jetzt schien es, als gäbe es nichts für die Mahri zu tun, außer zu warten. „Was, denkt ihr, werden sie dort unten finden?“, fragte Nuparu. „Rohre“, sagte Hewkii geringschätzig. „Dreck. Steinratten. Vielleicht ein oder zwei unterirdische Flüsse. Dort unten ist nichts.“ „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“, fragte Jaller. „Onu-Matoraner sind schon überall unter dieser Stadt gewesen“, erwiderte Hewkii. „Wenn es dort unten etwas geben würde, hätten sie es inzwischen gefunden.“ „Vielleicht“, sagte Nuparu, der ganz und gar nicht überzeugt klang. „Gehen wir“, sagte Hahli. „Wir erreichen nichts, indem wir hier herumstehen.“ Die Toa Mahri des Wassers drehte sich um, um zurück nach Ga-Metru zu gehen. Da sah sie den goldenen Kristall in der Luft schweben. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, und er bewegte sich von ihr weg. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie. „Etwas, das ihr braucht.“ Die Toa Mahri fuhren herum, um ein pechschwarz gepanzertes weibliches Wesen direkt hinter ihnen stehen zu sehen. Eine Sekunde lang dachten sie, sie sei eine Vortixx, aber ein näherer Blick enthüllte, dass sie zu einer Spezies gehörte, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Sie trug einen Schuld, aber keine Waffe, die sie sehen konnten. „Man nennt es das Herz der Visorak“, fuhr die Gestalt fort. „Es ist jetzt aktiv und seine Kraft wächst. Wo auch immer es ist, die Visorak werden kommen, sie werden von jedem Ort im bekannten Universum anreisen, um es zu finden. Ihr Toa müsst es zu der Insel Artidax bringen und es dort absetzen. Zieht die Visorak zu jenem Ort, wo sie für immer festgesetzt werden können. „Genau“, sagte Jaller. „Und wer bewacht Metru Nui, während wir weg sind? Du?“ „Es wird beschützt werden, seid unbesorgt“, sagte die Frau. Sie zog ein kleines Steintäfelchen hervor, auf dem sich eine Karte zu der Insel befand, und überreichte sie. „Jetzt müsst ihr das Herz nehmen und gehen, bevor die Visorak auf der Suche danach in diese Stadt einfallen. Geht jetzt!“ Bevor die Toa sie weiter ausfragen konnten, zersprang der Körper der gepanzerten Frau zu einer Million Kristallfragmente. Die Fragmente wurden durch einen Lufthauch verstreut. Binnen Augenblicken waren sie weg. „Nun, das war ... verrückt“, sagte Kongu. „Also, was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Nuparu. „Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte ... ist diese Stadt nicht bereit für eine weitere Besetzung dieses Ausmaßes.“ „Es ist ein großes ‚wenn’“, sagte Jaller. „Also, Kongu, Hewkii, ihr bleibt hier. Hahli, Nuparu und ich werden zu diesem Artidax-Ort gehen. * * * Die drei Toa Mahri brachen binnen einer Stunde mit dem Schiff auf. Kongu und Hewkii sahen zu, wie sie gingen, dann verbrachten sie etwas Zeit damit, sich abzusprechen, wie sie am besten ihre Patrouillen der Stadt aufteilen sollten. Sobald das getan war, machten sie sich auf zurück zum Kolosseum. Keiner von beiden bemerkte eine Wolke von Kristallscherben, die sich hinter ihnen zu der Gestalt ihrer mysteriösen Besucherin zusammenfügten. Und als ihr Schild sie traf und sie beide bewusstlos schlug, bemerkten sie überhaupt nichts mehr. * * * Die Reise nach Artidax war lange, aber ereignislos. Nuparu hielt wachsam nach den Visorak Ausschau, aber sah in den ersten paar Tagen keine. Als sie der Insel näher kamen, erhaschte er Blicke auf die Spinnen an den Ufern der Inseln, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Wenn ihre Besucherin richtig lag, würde inzwischen die gesamte Horde hinter ihnen her sein. Das erste, was Jaller auffiel, als sie die Insel erreichten, war eine Reihe recht junger Spuren. Eine Anzahl älterer war von den Taten von Wind und Flut teilweise verwischt worden, aber diese sahen aus, als wären sie gerade erst gemacht worden. In der Nähe trieben verschiedene Holzstückchen im Wasser, offenbar die Wrackteile eines Schiffs oder Boots. „Nun, jemand ist hier gewesen“, sagte er. „Und ist immer noch hier.“ Die Stimme gehörte einem großen, blauen Zweibeiner mit einem monströsen Äußeren, der einen wassergefüllten Helm auf seinem Kopf trug. Er hielt einen plumpen Steindolch in seiner Hand. „Takadox!“, rief Jaller überrascht. Er und sein Team hatten in der Grube gegen Takadox gekämpft, ebenso wie gegen die anderen Barraki. „Wie bist du entkommen? Und wo sind deine Freunde? Sprich, du elendes Insekt.“ „Ich bin ‚entkommen’, wie du es ausdrückst, aus einem Wunsch heraus, meinen kleinen Teil für Mata Nui zu tun“, antwortete Takadox mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Was meine ehemaligen Mitherrscher betrifft, die verrotten zweifelsohne inzwischen in Zellen, wo sie auch hingehören. Aber was bringt euch zu diesem Bionicle Legendsühenden Paradies des Universums?“ „Die da“, sagte Nuparu und zeigte auf den Ozean. Er war ein Meer aus Boggarak geworden, die über die Oberfläche des Wassers skateten und auf die Insel zuhielten. Hinter ihnen, auf allen möglichen Arten von Strandgut treibend, waren Tausende weitere Visorak. Sie alle hielten direkt auf Artidax zu. „Sie sind hinter uns her“, sagte Jaller zu Takadox. „Aber, keine Sorge, wir werden nicht lange bleiben ... die da natürlich schon.“ „Die gesamte Horde?“, sagte Takadox. „Ihr tragt das Herz der Visorak ... Ich habe von ihm gehört, habe es natürlich aber nie gesehen. Und ihr führt sie hierher ... das erklärt eine Menge. „Rede Klartext, Takadox“, sagte Hahli. „Oder wir werden dich in der Gesellschaft der Spinnen zurücklassen.“ „Gar keine schlechte Idee“, sagte Takadox. Indem er all seine Willenskraft aufbot, fokussierte er seinen Blick zuerst auf Hahli, dann auf Jaller, als Nuparu seine Augen abzuschirmen versuchte, packten seine beiden Verbündeten ihn und zwangen ihn, sich Takadoxs Starren zu stellen. Binnen Augenblicken waren sie alle drei in einer hypnotischen Trance. „So gefällt es mir schon eher“, sagte der Barraki. „Vor kurzer Zeit sind zwei merkwürdige Wesen in einem Lichtblitz an der Küste aufgetaucht. Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt, und ich beschloss, ihnen zu folgen und sie zu beobachten. Ich sah, wie sie etwas am Hang des größten Vulkans auf der Insel befestigten... und selbst ich konnte erkennen, wofür es war: sie planten, eine Eruption auszulösen. Und wenn das geschieht, wird diese Insel und alles darauf Asche sein.“ „Sie verschwanden so schnell, wie sie kamen, und ließen mich ohne einen Weg, dem Desaster zu entrinnen, zurück, bis ihr ankamt. Jetzt werde ich euer Boot nehmen und diesen Felsen verlassen – wieder – während ihr drei nett und ruhig dasteht und auf das Ende wartet. Wenn ihr Glück habt ... sehr viel Glück ... wird dieser Vulkan explodieren, bevor die Visorak euch in ihre Kieferzangen bekommen.“ Kichernd kletterte Takadox an Bord des Bootes der Toa. Nachdem er den Anker gelichtet und das Segel ausgerichtet hatte, begann er, es von der Küste von Artidax wegzubewegen. Hinter ihm standen die drei Toa Mahri wie Statuen da, ohne Hilfe, um seine Abreise zu stoppen. Und als Takadoxs Schiff am Horizont verschwand und der Vulkan dem Ausbruch näher und näher kam, setzten die ersten Visorak ihre Klauen auf die Sandbänke der Insel. Kapitel 5 Toa Norik bewegte sich vorsichtig durch eine enge Passage unter dem Kolosseum von Metru Nui. Hinter ihm liefen die anderen Toa Hagah im Gänsemarsch, die Augen und Ohren wachsam nach Bedrohungen Ausschau haltend. Sie alle wussten, dass sie in nicht verzeichnetem Gebiet waren – dass sie irgendwohin gingen, wo kein Toa, Matoran, Turaga oder irgendein intelligenter Bewohner dieses Universums je hingegangen war. Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz. Wenn das, was der Orden von Mata Nui verdächtigte, stimmte, dann war Makuta Teridax vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf diesem Weg gereist. Natürlich kam jene Information von einem bösen Piraka, Zaktan, der nun mit den Toa Hagah reiste. Dass er unlängst zu einer Meereskreatur mutiert worden war bedeutete, dass Zaktan von Kualus in einer wassergefüllten Kugel getragen werden muste. „Das hier erinnert mich an die Archive“, flüsterte Toa Iruini. Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Den Ort hab ich auch ziemlich gehasst.“ „Du musst aber zugeben, dass Teridax hier richtig reinpasst“, sagte Pouks. „Dunkel, feucht, die Art von Ort, an dem sich nur eine Steinratte wohlfühlen würde.“ „Wir suchen nicht nach einem neuen Zuhause“, fauchte Norik. „Konzentriert euch auf den Job.“ „So ist es recht, kämpft untereinander“, zischte Zaktan. “Ihr Toa seid alle gleich – alle quäkende Idioten.“ „Nun, nicht alle sind gleich“, kicherte Kualus. „Ich, zum Beispiel, bin viel tollpatschiger als der durchschnittliche Toa. Tatsächlich fühle ich, wie mir deine Kugel aus den Fingern gleitet noch während wir reden. Ich hoffe, ich werde sie nicht fallen lassen.“ Zaktan fluchte. Kualus antwortete, indem er die Kugel für einen Augenblick losließ und sie dann wieder auffing. „Ups. Jetzt geht es schon wieder los”, sagte der Toa. Weiter vorne hatte Norik angehalten. Indem er einen kleinen Teil seiner Flammenkraft benutzte, beleuchtete er eine der Wände des Tunnels. Auf ihm befand sich eine Reihe Inschriften, die scheinbar aus sehr alten Zeiten stammten. „Ist das matoranisch? Sieht nicht so aus“, sagte Norik. “Ich erkenne die Sprache nicht.” „Lass mich sehen“, sagteBomonga. Da er so etwas wie ein Meister des Unterirdischen war, hatte Bomonga mehr als genügend alter Inschriften gesehen. „Es ist nicht matoranisch… vielleicht irgendeine Art Ursprungssprache. Ich kann etwas davon ausmachen… nicht viel… ich denke, es ist irgendeine Art von Aufzeichnung.“ „Eine Aufzeichnung wovon?“, fragte Gaaki. Bomonga starrte die Schrift eine Weile lang an, bevor er antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Alles, was ich ausmachen kann, ist ein Name... nicht sicher, ob es eine Person oder ein Ort ist… ‚Bara Magna’“ Niemand sagte etwas, während sie ihre Erinnerungen nach jenem Namen durchsuchten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken erkannten sie alle, dass sie ihn nie zuvor gehört hatten. Wenn es irgendwo in dem Universum war, das sie kannten, dann musste es in einer unerkundeten Region gewesen sein. „Steht da nichts darüber, wie man einen Makuta in seine Rüstung stopft und sie dann wegspült?“, fragte Iruini. „Das wäre toll“, murmelte Bomonga. „In Ordnung, lasst uns weitergehen“, sagte Norik. „Zaktan, wie weit, denkst du, ist es noch?“ „Ich weiß nicht“, fauchte der Piraka. „Ich bin hier auch noch nie gewesen. Ich weiß nur, dass die Inschriften, die ich las, andeuteten, dass dies der Ort war, an den der Makuta kommen musste. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt mit Sicherheit wusste, was hier unten war, oder dass ‚hier’ tatsächlich existierte – ich denke, er hatte geraten.“ „Nichts ist schlimmer, als ein Makuta, der gut raten kann“, grummelte Iruini. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass dieser Trip etwas... gefährlicher wäre“, sagte Pouks. „So wie Gaaki sprach, als wir aufbrachen… darüber, dass es ein Ort des Todes sei, und all das… erwartete ich Haufen von Fallen und fiesen Rahi. Bis jetzt ist das ein Spaziergang durch Metru Nui.“ Der Tunnel wurde plötzlich mit einem leisen Summen gefüllt, das mit jedem Moment lauter wurde. Zu spät schrie Iruini: „Raus! Alle raus!“ Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er gegen die Wand geschlagen, gefolgt von den anderen Toa Hagah. Nur durch pures Glück konnte Kualus seinen Körper verdrehen, sodass Zaktans Kugel durch den Aufprall nicht zu Stücken zerschlagen wurde. Jetzt saßen alle sechs Toa Hagah in der Falle, an die Wand gedrückt von einer starken magnetischen Kraft. Norik rief sofort seine Kraft des Feuers herauf, aber der Tunnel war feuerfest. Jeder der anderen versuchte es abwechselnd mit ihren Kräften, nur um festzustellen, dass die Wand irgendwie immun gegen ihre elementaren Energien war. „Makuta?“, fragte Iruini. „Das denke ich nicht“, antwortete Iruini. „Er ist nicht so subtil. Ich denke, dass dies eine der Fallen ist, über deren Ausbleiben Pouks so erleichtert war.“ „Nun, es könnte schlimmer sein“, sagte Kualus. „Ich meine, wenn man uns Zeit lässt, bin ich sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden können, freizukommen.“ „Warum denke ich, das Zeit das letzte ist, was man uns lassen wird?“, sagte Bomonga. „Riecht ihr das?“ Sie alle rochen es. Es war ein heißer, metallischer Duft, der aus dem Tunnel vor ihnen herwehte. Sie alle wussten, was es war, aber Norik war der erste, der es laut aussprach. „Das ist geschmolzene Protodermis“, sagte er leise. „Und sie kommt in unsere Richtung.“ Kapitel 6 Toa Jaller stand am Strand von Artidax; sein Körper war dank Takadoxs hypnotischer Trance in einer Starre gefangen. Neben ihm standen Hahli und Nuparu, auf ähnliche Weise paralysiert. Keiner der drei war sich bewusst, was um sie herum vor sich ging, was vermutlich auch besser so war. Artidax stand kurz davor, der Schauplatz einer Katastrophe zu sein. Sein Vulkan war nur noch Augenblicke davon entfernt, zu explodieren und Feuer und Asche auf alles herabzuregnen, das Pech genug hatte, in der Gegend zu sein. Ohne das zu wissen, hatten die Toa Mahri das Herz der Visorak hierher gebracht, ein Signalfeuer, das die gesamte Visorak Horde an diesen Ort rufen würde. Die Idee war gewesen, sie hier zu stranden. Was niemand wusste, war, dass Takadox sich auf dieser Insel versteckte, und er hypnotisierte die drei Toa und stahl ihr Schiff, in der Absicht, damit zu fliehen. Schlimmer noch, die Visorak waren angekommen und krabbelten jetzt gerade über den Strand zu den Toa Mahri. Alles in allem, nicht gerade der beste Tag, den die Toa Mahri je hatten… *** Visorak, so heißt es, vergessen nie. Die Exemplare, die sich nun den Toa Mahri näherten, hatten zuvor schon Toa gesehen, vor in etwa 1000 Jahren in Metru Nui. Es war natürlich ein anderes Team gewesen, aber für Visorak sahen alle Toa so ziemlich gleich aus. Sie konnten sich, wenn auch dunkel, an den Schmerz erinnern, den die Toa ihnen zugefügt hatten, und sie konnten sich an den Hass erinnern. Aber sie erinnerten sich an noch etwas. Toa mochten schwach, geschlagen, oder besiegt erscheinen, und dann plötzlich mit verheerender Effektivität zuschlagen. Es würde nichts bringen, zu ihren scheinbar hilflosen Feinden hinzueilen und möglicherweise in eine Falle zu laufen. Also blieben sie etwas zurück und tasteten vorsichtig vor, um zu sehen, ob die Toa reagieren würden. Andere begannen mit dem Auskundschaften – wenn diese Toa wirklich eingefroren waren, wie es den Anschein hatte, dann hatte etwas ihnen das angetan. Konnte dieses Etwas noch auf der Insel sein und darauf warten, es den Visorak anzutun? *** Jaller hatte einen Gedanken. Das war sehr seltsam, da er im Moment nicht imstande war zu denken. Aber irgendein winziger Teil seines Bewusstseins, der noch aktiv war, erkannte die Antwort: der Gedanke gehörte nicht ihm. Das ist keine Art für Toa, zu sterben. Diesem kleinen Funken von Bewusstsein folgte ein etwas größerer des Wiedererkennens. Er hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört. Sie gehörte Makuta. Obwohl sie anders geklungen hatte, als sie aus dem Mund des robotischen Maxilos kam, war der arrogante Ton derselbe. Die Stimme fuhr fort. Paralysiert an einem Strand, kurz davor, von Visorak ermordet oder von Lava eingeäschert zu werden? Ist das der Stoff, aus dem Legenden gemacht sind? Das glaube ich nicht. Nein, mache dir nicht die Mühe, dich nach mir umzusehen… nicht, dass du das könntest, in deiner Verfassung. Ich bin nicht auf Artidax, sondern irgendwo weit weg. Dennoch, meine Kräfte haben sich verstärkt, sodass ich dich trotzdem sehen und mit dir reden kann. Jaller, Jaller… Vakama hatte solche Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt, und sieh dich jetzt an. Für einen Toa gibst du eine gute Statue ab. Natürlich sollte ich etwas gegen das haben, was ihr für meine Visorak geplant hattet…ihr und wer auch immer den Vulkanausbruch herbeigeführt hat. Aber davon wusstet ihr nicht, oder? Und es wäre so eine Schande, zu verpassen, eure Gesichter zu „sehen“, wenn ihr die Wahrheit herausfindet… Jaller fühlte einen plötzlichen Schmerzstoß, scharf und quälend. Er schnitt durch den Nebel, der durch Takadoxs Hypnose ausgelöst worden war. In dem Moment erwachte er, sein Verstand wankend. Jemand hatte zu ihm gesprochen… aber wer? Was hatte dieser jemand gesagt? Was war gerade passiert? Es war keine Zeit, das Rätsel zu lösen, nicht, während Nuparu und Hahli sich in Trance befanden und Visorak nun näherrückten. Da er keine andere Wahl hatte, schleuderte Jaller kleine Feuerbälle auf seine beiden Partner, gerade genug, um sie zu versengen. Wie er gehofft hatte, schockte der Schmerz sie wach. „Hey!“, entfuhr es Nuparu. „Wie lautet der Plan?“ „Nicht sterben, das ist der Plan“, sagte Jaller. „Wir müssen von dieser Insel herunter.“ Hahli arbeitete bereits daran, eine Wasserwand heraufzubeschwören, um sie in die herannahenden Visorak zu rammen. Jaller zog eine Flammenwand hoch, um diejenigen zu blockieren, die von hinten kamen. Toa und Visorak erstarrten gleichermaßen beim Erklingen eines donnerartigen Grollens, das aus dem Vulkan kam. „Uh oh“, sagte Nuparu. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht so ein Fan von Lava wie du, Jaller, aber ich weiß genug über Vulkane, um zu wissen, was dieses Geräusch bedeutet. Er wird hochgehen!“ „Mata Nui“, hauchte Hahli. „Denkst du, dass wir deshalb die Visorak hierher bringen sollten? Sodass sie getötet werden konnten?“ Etwas nagte an Jaller, eine Erinnerung an etwas, das er gehört hatte, aber er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen, was es gewesen war. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, als er sagte: „Ja. Ich denke, jemand hat das geplant… und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die Leute kümmerte, ob wir mittendrin feststecken.“ „Unser Schiff ist weg!“, sagte Nuparu. Ein halbes Dutzend Visorak kam auf sie zu. Ein Schuss aus seinem Cordak Blaster überzeugte sie, zurückzuweichen. „Dann schwimmen wir“, sagte Jaller. „Wohin? Wir sind mitten im Nirgendwo“, stellte Nuparu fest. „Jetzt heißt es schwimmen, braten oder das Mittagessen eines Visorak sein“, sagte Jaller. „Triff deine Wahl.“ „Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie sehr ich das Wasser liebe?“, sagte Nuparu. Indem er seine Elementarkraft aktivierte, wühlte er den Boden vor den Toa auf, um einen Pfad zum Wasser zu schaffen, der vorübergehend frei von Visorak war. „Los!“, rief Jaller. Die drei rannten los und tauchten in den Ozean. Hinter ihnen wuselten die Visorak einen Moment lang verwirrt umher. Ihre Beute entkam, aber das Herz der Visorak war hier. Sie mussten bleiben, wo das Herz war, nicht wahr? Draußen im Wasser erkämpften die Toa sich ihren Weg durch weitere Angehörige der Visorak Horde, die alle unweigerlich auf die Insel zuhielten. Jaller schaute über seine Schulter. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, das Herz zu zerstören. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er und seine Freunde einen Moment später eine Horde Visorak auf den Fersen haben würden. Es ist das, was ein Toa tun sollte, dachte er. Toa töten immerhin nicht… und helfen auch niemandem, es zu tun. Aber vielleicht ist das eine neue Welt – eine, wo man seinen Freunden oder seinen Feinden nicht trauen kann. Vielleicht ist alles, was wir tun können, am Leben zu bleiben. Die Toa waren immer noch zu dicht dran, als der Artidax Vulkan explodierte. Hahli packte ihre beiden Freunde und zog sie unter Wasser, gerade als flammende Felsbrocken begannen, überall um sie herum zu landen. Am Strand fanden sich die versammelten Visorak zu nahe an dem Desaster wieder, um zu entkommen. Die Horde, die Schmerz und Tod zu so vielen gebracht hatte, strich nun die Belohnung für ihre Taten ein. „Was nun?“, sagte Nuparu, als die Toa wieder aufgetaucht waren. „Wir haben einen langen Weg zurück nach Hause.“ „Wir werden dorthin kommen, auf die eine oder andere Weise“, sagte Jaller. „Und dann werden wir ein kleines Gespräch mit einem gewissen, schwarz gepanzerten, weiblichen Wesen haben und ein paar Antworten bekommen… oder wir werden unseren eigenen Krieg beginnen.“ Kapitel 7 Die Toa Hagah hatten in ihrer Laufbahn ein paar ziemlich schlechte Tage durchlebt. Die Entdeckung, dass der Makuta, den zu beschützen sie sich entschlossen hatten, ein Verräter war, der den Matoranern schaden wollte; von der Kraft der bösen Roodaka zu Rahaga verwandelt zu werden; von einem böse gewordenen Toa Hordika in Metru Nui angegriffen zu werden – all jene Dinge standen ziemlich weit oben auf der „schlechte Tage“-Skala. Aber nichts konnte sich wirklich damit messen, an die Wände eines unterirdischen Tunnels magnetisiert zu werden, während geschmolzene Protodermis auf einen zuraste und der sengende Tod nur eine Handvoll Sekunden entfernt war. Das war eine Klasse für sich. „Hat irgendjemand irgendwelche tollen Ideen?“, fragte Iruini. Niemand antwortete. „Wie steht es dann mit letzten Worten?“ Das zischende Geräusch der Protodermis, während sie näher kam, wurde plötzlich von dem Geräusch von zerschmetterndem Stein und zerreißendem Metall übertönt. Felsen und Staub regneten von oben herab. Die Hagah schauten auf, um zu sehen, dass ein riesiges Loch in die Tunneldecke gerissen worden war. Durch es schaute etwas auf sie herab, das wie eine riesige Reptilienkreatur aussah. „Und was haben wir hier?“, donnerte das Wesen. „Sechs Toa und ihr Fischglas in Gefahr?“ „Es spricht“, sagte Bomonga. „Es ist mir egal, ob es singt, tanzt und mit einer Augenbinde Kanohi jonglieren kann“, sagte Iruini. „Kann es uns hier herausschaffen?“ Die große Bestie nickte. „Kann ich. Werde ich … zumindest bis ich herausfinde, wer ihr seid. Wenn ich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden bin, dann werde ich euch zurückwerfen.“ Es gab einen Moment schrecklichen Schwindelgefühls und völliger Orientierungslosigkeit. Das nächste, was die Hagah wussten, war, dass sie in einem anderen Teil des Tunnels waren. Die Bestie war bei ihnen, wenn auch merklich kleiner. Anwesend war auch der Wassertank, der Zaktan enthielt. „Jetzt – im Gegenzug für die Rettung frage ich, wer ihr seid, wer ihr zuvor gewesen seid und warum ihr hier seid“, sagte die Bestie. So schnell wie möglich erklärte Toa Norik die Geschichte der Toa Hagah und dann ihre Mission in den Tunneln. Er ließ jede Erwähnung von Toa Helryx oder dem Orden von Mata Nui aus. Die Bestie hörte zu, nickte gelegentlich, und als er fertig war, lächelte sie. „Also sahen die Makuta die Notwendigkeit des Schutzes, eines Tages in der fernen Vergangenheit? Wie … amüsant. Ich bin auch ein Makuta – mein Name ist Miserix – zweifellos habt ihr nicht von mir gehört, wofür wir unserem gemeinsamen Feind Teridax danken können. Bomonga und Kualus waren sofort bereit zu kämpfen, aber Norik bedeutete ihnen, sich zurückzuhalten. Wer auch immer dieser Miserix war, er hatte sie gerettet. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wie hast du uns gefunden … und wie hast du uns gerettet?“, fragte Iruini. „Ah, genau wie ein Toa“, sagte Miserix. „Immer in der Annahme, dass das Universum sich um euch dreht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr hier wart. Ich suchte Teridax. Was das angeht, wie ich eure vorzeitige Einschmelzung verhindert habe: Teleportation – ein geringfügiges, wenngleich nützliches Talent. „Weshalb denkst du, dass Teridax hier unten ist?“, fragte Toa Pouks. Die anderen wussten, dass Pouks nur Zeit schindete. Seine Maske analysierte und kopierte Miserixs Kraft, aber das brauchte eine Weile. „Ich könnte sagen, ich roch seinen Gestank“, sagte Miserix. „Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich fand einen Makuta, der lieber redete als von meinen Klauen zerfetzt zu werden. Er wies mich in die richtige Richtung … und im Gegenzug riss ich ihn nicht auseinander. Er war ziemlich intakt, als ich ihn in meinen Körper absorbierte. Und nur so nebenbei…“ Miserix holte aus und schlug Pouks gegen eine Wand. Die Maske des Toa flog herab. „Mir missfällt es … imitiert zu werden“, fauchte der Makuta. Gaaki half Pouks auf seine Füße und holte die Maske für ihn zurück. „Also, was jetzt?“, sagte die Toa des Wassers. „Jetzt?“, sagte Miserix. „Jetzt schlagen wir Teridax in seinem Versteck. Genug Zeit wurde an diesen Möchtegern-Machthaber verschwendet.“ Miserix drehte sich um und ging davon. Wenn er besorgt wäre, dass die Toa Hagah nicht folgen würden, oder dass sie ihn von hinten angreifen würden, dann ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. In Wahrheit machte er sich um keines von beidem Sorgen. Wenn sie nicht mitkamen, war ihm dass völlig egal. Wenn sie angriffen, würde er sie alle töten. Sie folgten. „Er ist ein Makuta“, sagte Zaktan mit einem harschen Flüsterton. „Euer geschworener Feind! Warum tötete ihr ihn nicht?“ „Du bist ein Piraka“, erwiderte Pouks. „Auch unser geschworener Feind. Warum töten wir dich nicht? Weil wir dich brauchen, Schlange – und wir könnten ihn wahrscheinlich auch gut gebrauchen.“ Nach gefühlten Stunden des Reisens, hörte der Tunnel letztendlich auf. Er endete in einer mittelgroßen Kammer, die mit komplizierter Maschinerie übersät war. Aber das war es nicht, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Hagah auf sich zog. Nein, sie waren auf die beiden Leichen in dem Raum fokussiert. Kualus war der erste, der die regungslosen, gepanzerten Gestalten überprüfte. Bomonga gesellte sich zu ihm. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte der Toa der Erde: „Sie sind schon seit vielen Jahrtausenden tot. Sie sehen irgendwie wie Toa aus … wie ihr sehen könnt steckt einer in roter Rüstung, einer in grüner … und sie tragen Masken, so wie wir. Aber irgendetwas ist … anders. Vielleicht ziemlich viele Dinge.“ Miserix streckte eine Kralle aus und kratzte ein Stück von der Rüstung von einem der Körper herab. Er untersuchte ihn vorsichtig. „Faszinierend. Diese Rüstung besteht nicht aus Protodermis. Ich würde schätzen, dass nichts von ihnen daraus besteht, von ihrem organischen Gewebe bis zu ihren Masken. Dennoch bestehen alle Dinge aus Protodermis. Wenn sie es nicht tun, dann kann das nur bedeuten—“ „Dass sie nicht aus der Gegend kommen“, beendete Norik. „Aber was machen sie hier, Meilen unter Metru Nui? Wie sind sie gestorben? Und was ist das für ein Ort?“ Bevor Miserix antworten konnte, gab es ein Ozonknistern. Die Gruppe wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wie sich hinter ihnen ein Loch im Raum formte. In dem Loch konnten sie zuerst nichts als Finsternis sehen … dann die vagen Umrisse von Gestalten, die aus der Leere auf sie zu kamen. „Ich glaube, wir stehen kurz davor, Gesellschaft zu haben“, sagte Miserix. „Vielleicht, Hagah, werden wir doch noch zu sehen bekommen, wie effektiv ihr eigentlich darin seid, einen Makuta zu ‚beschützen.’“ Kapitel 8 Hewkii war der erste, der aufwachte. Kongu lag neben ihm, immer noch bewusstlos. Der Verstand des Toa des Steins war voller Fragen – Wie? Wo? Warum? Das „Wie“ war leicht beantwortet. Jemand hatte die beiden Toa Mahri von hinten angegriffen, kurz nachdem Jaller und sein Team zu der Insel Artidax aufgebrochen waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte, aber er freute sich auf jeden Fall darauf, die Person wiederzutreffen. „Wo“ war auch einfach – sie waren im Kolosseum in Metru Nui. Er erwartete halb, in einer verschlossenen Zelle aufzuwachen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er sah nicht einmal eine Wache draußen im Korridor. Ihre Waffen waren weg, aber sie trugen immer noch ihre Masken. „Warum?“ Das wollte er gerade herausfinden. Er versetzte Kongu einen harten Schlag auf die Maske. „Wach auf, steife Brise!“, sagte er. „Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen.“ „Hmmm? Was?“, sagte Kongu kopfschüttelnd. „Wo sind wir und warum hartschlägst du mich?“ Hewkii war bereits aufgestanden und auf dem Weg durch die Tür hinaus. „Finden wir es heraus.“ Er war nur ein paar Schritte in den Korridor hinausgegangen, als eine Wolke schwarzer Kristallscherben vor ihm auftauchte. Sie fügten sich schnell zu der Gestalt des schwarz gepanzerten weiblichen Wesen zusammen, das den Mahri zuerst gesagt hatte, dass sie nach Artidax gehen sollten. Hewkii dachte plötzlich, er wüsste, mit wem das „Wer“ zu beantworten war. „Also“, sagte er. „Das war alles irgendeine Art von Trick.“ „Wenn du es so sehen willst“, erwiderte die Gestalt. „Ich bin Johmak, eine Agentin des Ordens von Mata Nui. Aus bestimmten Gründen wollte der Orden die Toa Mahri raus aus Metru Nui haben. Und wir wollten die Visorak vom Spielbrett entfernen…daher unser Entschluss, zwei Gukko mit einem Stein zu töten.“ Kongu stand nun hinter Hewkii. „Aber ihr dachtet, wir würden alle schnell-gehen, nicht wahr?“ Johmak nickte. „Und als ihr das nicht getan habt, mussten wir einschreiten. Wir konnten uns eure Einmischung nicht leisten.“ „Bei was?“, fragte Hewkii. Johmak zersplitterte sich erneut und flog zum Ende des Korridors hinab. Es gab hier ein Fenster, das über den Süden Metru Nuis hinausschaute. Und als sie sich neu formte, sagte sie: „Damit!“ Hewkii und Kongu schauten schockiert auf ihre Stadt hinaus. Sie sah nicht mehr aus wie der Ort, an dem sie für Wochen gelebt hatten. Jetzt ähnelte er kaum etwas anderem mehr als einer Festung. Hohe Wälle waren an der Küste konstruiert worden und riesige Waffen waren auf ihnen befestigt. Waffenstellungen waren auch auf Gebäuden sichtbar. Straßen, die zum Kolosseum führten, waren barrikadiert. Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui schoben dort Wache. Matoran aller Arten waren zu sehen, wie sie hektisch noch mehr Verteidigungsanlagen bauten „Was geht hier vor?“, explodierte Hewkii. „Die Makuta haben ernsthafte Niederlagen erlitten, aber sie sind noch nicht bezwungen“, sagte Johmak. „Wir wissen, dass wir eine letzte Schlacht brauchen werden, um sie zu zerstören, aber wir wollen den Schauplatz wählen. Also haben wir durch Diener auf Stelt die Kunde durchsickern lassen, dass wir den Großen Hochofen zu einer Virusfabrik verwandelt haben, um den protostahlfressenden Virus zu replizieren, der Makuta Kojol getötet hat.“ „Ihr habt Metru Nui zu einem Ziel gemacht?“, sagte Kongu ungläubig. „Es war bereits ein Ziel“, sagte Johmak. „Wir haben es nur zu einem besser vorbereiteten gemacht.“ „Wo sind die Turaga?“, verlangte Hewkii zu wissen. „Die Turaga haben sich als… unkooperativ erwiesen“, erwiderte Johmak. „Man hat sie… gebeten… für die Dauer der Sache im Kolosseum zu bleiben.“ „Und worum genau werdet ihr uns bitten?“, fragte Kongu. „Nichts“, sagte Johmak. „Überhaupt nichts. Bleibt uns aus dem Weg. Eure Einmischung könnte womöglich Ordensagenten das Leben kosten… geschweige denn euch selbst.“ Damit verwandelte Johmak sich wieder zu einer Kristallwolke und trieb durch das offene Fenster hinaus. Hewkii sah zu, wie sie ging, wobei mit jedem Moment sein Zorn anwuchs. „Niemand sucht sich einen Kampf aus, für den meine Stadt benutzt wird, und sagt mit dann, ich soll mich aus ihm heraushalten“, fauchte der Toa des Steins. „Niemand!“ * * * Makuta Miserix und die sechs Toa Hagah wandten sich synchron um, um zu sehen, wie Gestalten aus dem Dimensionsportal herauskamen. Sie waren bereit für alles, außer vielleicht für das, was sie sahen. Toa Helryx kam zuerst heraus, gefolgt von Keetongu. Das Portal begann hinter ihnen zu schrumpfen, dann weitete es sich plötzlich wieder, um zwei weitere Gestalten durchzulassen. Die Hagah erkannten keinen von beiden wieder, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Helryx es tat. „Axonn! Was macht ihr hier? Und… was ist mit Brutaka passiert?“ Axonn erklärte rasch, wie er und Brutaka das Becken aufgespürt hatten, an dem die Makuta Spezies geschaffen worden war, nur um von ihm angegriffen zu werden. Brutaka war irgendwie verändert worden und hatte darauf beharrt, dass sie unverzüglich hierher kamen – wo auch immer „hier“ sein mochte. Er hatte seine Maske der Dimensionalen Tore benutzt, um die Reise zu machen. „Dann… ist sie es also gewesen, die uns ein Tor geöffnet hat, das uns gestattete, von dort, wo wir waren, zu entkommen?“, wunderte sich Helryx. „Nein“, antwortete Brutaka mit einer donnergleichen Stimme. „Es gibt eine weitere Olmak… und sie wurde missbraucht… und schlimmeres. Sie könnte womöglich uns alle bedrohen.“ „Sie wird sich hinten anstellen und warten müssen“, sagte Toa Iruini. „Hört mal, wir sind alle hierher hinabgekommen, um nach Makuta Teridax zu suchen, auf deine Anweisung hin. Dann wurde uns gesagt, es wimmele von Fallen und es sei ein ‚Ort des Todes.’ Nun, bis jetzt sehe ich noch keinen Teridax. Ich bin in eine ziemlich gute Falle gelaufen, und niemand ist gestorben. Wann passiert hier mal etwas?“ Ein Energieblitz schoss aus einer Maschinenbank in der Nähe heraus. Er traf Brutaka und zerschmetterte seine Maske zu Stücken. „Du musstest ja unbedingt fragen“, grummelte Bomonga zu Iruini. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die abrupte Begrüßung“, sagte die Stimme von Teridax. Sie klang seltsam sanft und schien von überallher zu kommen. „Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass euch Brutaka bei der vorzeitigen Abreise hilft. Nicht, wenn wir so viel zu diskutieren haben.“ „Makuta!“, sagte Helryx. „Ich weiß, was du planst. Du wirst nicht damit durchkommen.“ „Du weißt es?“, wiederholte Teridax amüsiert. „Wenn du es wüsstest, würdest du vor Panik fliehen, Toa. Nein, du vermutest es… genau wie Zaktan. Oder vielleicht tut er mehr als das?“ Ein lautes Summen erfüllte den Raum. Einen Augenblick später explodierten sowohl Zaktan als auch der Wassertank, in dem er lebte. „Ich schätze, wir werden es nie wissen“, sagte Teridax. „Also, worüber sollen wir jetzt reden? Die Wirtschaftslage von Stelt? Die jüngsten Akilini Spielstände? Die Bemühungen, Metru Nui zu einem bewaffneten Lager zu verwandeln? Nein, ich weiß es – lasst uns über das Ende eures Universums diskutieren, wie ihr es kanntet.“ * * * Die Insel Destral lag in Ruinen. Die Festung der Makuta war größtenteils zu Geröll zerschlagen worden. Vezon, der einzige lebendige und nicht bewusstlose Bewohner der Festung, war bereits mittels einer Maske der Dimensionalen Tore gegangen. Besatzer bewegten sich bereits durch die zerschmetterten Räume, auf der Suche nach Überlebenden oder Kriegsbeute. In einer unterirdischen Kammer wachte eine einzelne Gestalt auf. Er kannte seinen Namen – Takanuva – und er erinnerte sich daran, von einem Makuta aus seinem Universum entführt zu werden. Danach gab es nichts mehr, bis er hier aufwachte, in einem rissigen Kanister. Er zertrat den Deckel des Kanister zu Stücken und trat in die Kammer hinaus. Überall um ihn herum waren Duplikate von ihm selbst, manche tot, andere immer noch in künstlicher Belebung gefangen. Das beantwortete eine Frage – er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der genommen worden war. Etwas nagte an ihm… etwas anderes, das nicht war, wie es sein sollte. Was war es? Er war sich sicher, dass seine Rüstung zuvor nicht ganz schwarz gewesen war… also war das eine Möglichkeit. Aber war das die Antwort? Nein, nein, das war es nicht. Er war sich fast todsicher, dass eine andere Sache vor seinem Erwachen anders gewesen war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher – er hätte es schwören können, wirklich – dass er zuvor nicht die Welt hatte zerstören wollen. Aber jetzt? Der dunkle Takanuva konnte es kaum erwarten, loszulegen. Kapitel 9 Die dunklen Tiefen unter der Stadt Metru Nui waren ein „Ort des Todes“, hatte Toa Gaaki sie gewarnt. Sie hatte recht behalten, zumindest für den Piraka namens Zaktan, der gerade von Makuta Teridax getötet worden war. Das war schlimm genug – schlimmer als das war, dass man unmöglich sagen konnte, wo genau Teridax war, da seine Stimme von überallher kam. Aber von seinem Körper gab es keine Spur. Eine beträchtliche Menge an Kraft war gegen ihn in dieser Kammer aufgestellt. Toa Helryx, die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui; Keetongu, eine machtvolle Rahi Bestie; die sechs Toa Hagah; Makuta Miserix; Axonn und Brutaka, Agenten des Ordens. Von ihnen allen war Brutaka der seltsamste, da er grün leuchtete und mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Selbst nachdem seine Kanohi Maske von Teridax zerschmettert worden war, schien er erschreckend mächtig. „Zeige dich, du verräterisches Ungeziefer!“, brüllte Makuta Miserix. „Lass uns ein und für allemal klären, wer die Bruderschaft beherrscht!“ Es kam das Geräusch sanften Gelächters aus jeder Ecke des Raums. „Die Bruderschaft? Es gibt keine Bruderschaft mehr, Miserix. In nicht allzu ferner Zeit werden die Makuta von Karda Nui tot sein. Makuta Tridax ist bereits gestorben, genau wie Spiriah und andere. Der Orden von Mata Nui ist in jener Hinsicht äußerst hilfreich gewesen.“ „Und du scheinst nicht besorgt zu sein, dass deine Verbündeten das Zeitliche segnen“, sagte Helryx. „Warum?“ „Ich habe keine Verbündeten“, erwiderte Teridax, „da niemand mir ebenbürtig ist.“ Ein Summen erhob sich in dem Raum, das lauter und lauter wurde, bis es alle Gedanken ertränkte. Alles, was existierte, war jenes kopfspaltende Geräusch, das selbst Axonn auf die Knie trieb. Nur Brutaka stand. Er holte mit einem Energieblitz aus seinem Schwert aus und rief: „Genug!“ Die Energie traf die Maschinerie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und das Geräusch hörte auf. Teridax lachte. „Lediglich ein… Beispiel… dessen, was bevorsteht.“ „Ich weiß alles, was du vergessen hast“, sagte Brutaka. „Ich weiß, dass du mit deinem törichten Streben nach Macht Millionen von Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast. Das ist nicht, was dir zu tun bestimmt war. Das ist nicht der Grund, warum du geschaffen wurdest.“ „Er ist in den Maschinen“, murmelte Miserix. „Natürlich. Wenn wir also die Maschinen zerstören…“ Der verstoßene Makuta schleuderte einen Blitz aus Gravitationsenergie auf die Maschinenbänke. Wo er einschlug, begann das Metall zu zerknittern, da es sich zusammenfaltete, als seine Schwerkraft sich ums Hundertfache erhöhte. Aber es war nicht Teridax, der gegen ihn zurückschlug – es war Brutaka! Ein Angriff mit seinem Schwert streckte Miserix der Länge nach hin. „Nein! Ihr versteht nicht!“, rief Brutaka. „Dann erleuchte sie“, sagte Teridax. „Bitte.“ Brutaka nickte. „Wir… wir stehen so nahe am Gehirn von Mata Nui wie man es nur sein kann. Wenn wir diesen Ort zerstören, zerstören wir jenes Gehirn, und weihen das Universum dem Untergang.“ „Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte Toa Norik. „Wenn das hier Mata Nuis Gehirn ist… wo ist sein Körper?“ Brutaka machte eine weitläufige Geste, die alles um sie herum einbezog. „Er ist unser Universum, Toa. Wir leben innerhalb des Großen Geistes. Aber jetzt hat Teridax in jenen Körper Wurzeln geschlagen und kontrolliert ihn… kontrolliert alles. Sobald die Toa Nuva den Körper aufwecken, wird Teridax ungehindert Finsternis auf alle, die leben, herabregnen können.“ „Wie halten wir ihn auf?“, sagte Toa Iruini. „Ich werde euch zeigen, wie!“, brüllte Miserix. Er holte aus und attackierte wieder und wieder die Maschinerie, die Kammerwände, die Decke, und richtete unsäglichen Schaden an. Axonn, die Toa und Keetongu versuchten, ihn zu stoppen, nur um beiseitegeschlagen zu werden. „Lasst uns alle sterben“, fuhr Miserix fort. „Lasst das Universum brennen! Ich will nur Teridax tot sehen!“ „Wie… eindimensional von dir“, erwiderte Teridax. Vor den entsetzten Augen der Gruppe begann Miserixs Körper sich zu verändern. Er schlug Wellen, wurde verschwimmen, die Farben schienen ineinander zu verlaufen. Es gab eine explosive Entfesselung von Energie, die in ihrer Intensität blendend war. Als die Helden wieder sehen konnten, existierte ein Bild von Miserix an der Wand der Kammer, aber er selbst war weg. Oder war er das? „Als Dekoration ist er ziemlich einzigartig, nicht wahr?“, sagte Teridax. „Wir werden dich bekämpfen“, sagte Toa Norik. „Wir werden einen Weg finden.“ „Ihr wart die ersten Toa, die das taten“, sagte Teridax. „Zweifellos würdet ihr einen Weg finden… vielleicht sogar einen Weg, zu gewinnen, wenn ich es zulassen würde.“ Eine Welle aus mentaler Energie traf die sechs Toa Hagah, aber sie schien ihnen nichts anzuhaben. Tatsächlich schienen sie von ihr ziemlich beflügelt worden zu sein, sogar glücklich. Sie drehten sich als Team um und verließen die Kammer lachend und miteinander redend, als wäre dies der beste Tag ihres Lebens. Helryx sah schockiert zu, wie sie gingen. „Was… was hast du ihnen angetan?“ „Nennen wir es… Gnade“, sagte Teridax. „In ihren Köpfen ist die Schlacht vorüber – und die Kräfte des ‚Guten’ haben gewonnen. Sie erinnern sich daran, mich durch ihre Hände besiegt zu sehen, und in der Realität, die sie von nun an wahrnehmen werden, gibt es keinen Teridax, keine Makuta-Herrschaft, keine gefährdeten Toa und Matoran. Alles, was sie sehen werden, ist Frieden und Glückseligkeit wo auch immer sie hinsehen.“ „Das ist abscheulich!“, sagte Axonn. „Mit ihren Köpfen zu spielen – hattest du Angst, dich ihnen im Kampf zu stellen?“ Teridax ignorierte ihn. „Bedauerlicherweise kann ich nicht dasselbe mit Axonn oder Brutaka machen, oder mit dir, Helryx – eure Köpfe sind zu gut abgeschirmt. Mit etwas Zeit könnte ich jene Schilde zerbrechen… aber warum sollte ich die Energie verschwenden? Und was Keetongu betrifft… ich bin dicht davor, ein Großer Geist zu werden. Ich habe keine Zeit für Haustiere.“ „Du spielst mit dem Schicksal herum“, warnte Brutaka. „Und du wirst bestraft werden.“ „Aber nicht von euch und nicht heute“, erwiderte Teridax. Brutaka verschwand aus der Existenz, gefolgt von Axonn, dann von Keetongu. Nur Helryx blieb zurück. „Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht tot“, sagte Teridax. „Sie wurden lediglich zum südlichen Rand dieses Universums teleportiert, zu Ländern, die so gefährlich sind, dass selbst die Makuta es nie wagten, sie zu bereisen. Du wirst sie wiedersehen, da bin ich mir sicher… wenn sie überleben.“ „Und was ist mit mir?“, sagte Helryx. „Wirst du mich auch verbannen?“ „Nein“, sagte Teridax. „Weißt du, Mata Nuis große Schwäche bestand darin, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er seine Gedanken teilen konnte, niemanden, mit dem er kommunizieren konnte. Er hatte keinen ‚Freund’, in Ermangelung eines besseren Begriffs. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht machen. Du wirst hier bleiben, Helryx, wo all deinen Bedürfnissen genüge getan werden wird… und du wirst an der brillanten Finsternis teilhaben, die mein Verstand ist. Meine Pläne, meine Träume, meine Hoffnungen werde ich mit dir teilen… zumindest so lange, wie deine geistige Gesundheit bestehen bleibt.“ Jeder andere wäre angesichts von Teridaxs Worten mit Schrecken erfüllt gewesen, aber nicht Helryx. Sie sah eine Gelegenheit. Sie würde am Leben sein, ihre Erinnerungen würden ihre eigenen sein, und sie würde im Zentrum von Teridaxs Gedanken sein. In jenem Moment legte sie einen Schwur ab – sie würde nicht brechen. Sie würde nicht unter dem Gewicht seiner Finsternis nicht zerbröseln. Egal was es brauchte, sie würde sich ihm widersetzen, und irgendwie einen Weg finden, anderen zu helfen, dasselbe zu tun. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei“, sagte sie leise. „Du weißt das, nicht wahr, Teridax? Egal, wie groß deine Macht ist, egal, was du uns allen antun kannst… das ist noch nicht vorbei.“ „Natürlich ist es das nicht“, antwortete Teridax. „Sonst wäre es ja langweilig.“ Charaktere *Toa Hagah **Norik **Gaaki **Iruini **Bomonga **Pouks **Kualus *Dunkle Jäger **Der Schattige **Alt *Helryx *Johmak *Axonn *Brutaka *Zaktan *Toa Mahri **Jaller **Hahli **Nuparu **Hewkii **Kongu *Takadox *Makuta **Teridax (Nur Stimme) **Miserix *Ein Tahtorak *Einige Po-Matoraner